Surprise!
by Raychel
Summary: EO. Elliot shows up this Holiday season, seeking Nick Amaro's help on helping him to get Olivia Benson to forgive him for leaving. Tis the season so... here is to hoping.
1. That was

AN: So I know I have been off the radar! I got a request to do a quick one shot. I have had literally no time or brain power to write but this story had to be done. BASED on the recent episode where Liv takes a vacation to the Bahamas with a mystery person. I OWN NOTHING!

_2009_

_ Olivia Benson rolled her eyes as her partner Elliot Stabler set his hand on her hot forehead, feeling for a fever. Having taken her temperature an hour ago, she felt that he had no need to do so. It was just what people did who cared for another person._

_ "I'm fine," Olivia insisted to him, as he forced a blanket over her. Elliot snorted when he did not want to come back at Olivia with a comment that would start an argument. Olivia was used to taking care of herself, which meant dying with a fever but still able to crawl blindly to the bathroom if needed. Elliot was jabbering on about making her some tea as he headed to her kitchen. Juggling being sick, looking over a perp file and dealing with her partner who insisted on invading her living space, Olivia just wanted to sleep._

_ "You have nothing in your fridge," Elliot's observation was the only thing that Olivia was able to register. She looked over at the man holding her refrigerator open. Olivia already knew that her kitchen was bone dry, she lived alone and was married to her job. What did Elliot expect? Perhaps he expected a kitchen filled with expired food that was growing fuzz. Olivia rolled her eyes at the idea of Elliot getting on her case about having rotting food as well, she would never win with him._

_ "There is this amazing thing called Take Out," Olivia told him, her throat so scratchy that she felt like she had swallowed sand paper whole. Thinking her ordeal with Elliot was over, that he had finally found her tea pot that was collecting dust somewhere. Olivia stared at the file, trying to focus her eyes on the print. Her nose betrayed her and she sniffled as she set a Kleenex over her mouth._

_ "Planning a trip somewhere?" Elliot's next question caused Olivia to finally get up from her spot on the couch, cover entangled around her but she was determined to remove her brochures to the Bahamas from Elliot's sticky fingers. He was a great cop but that did not mean he had the right to investigate Olivia's home. _

_ "A girl can dream can't she? Now stop snooping," Olivia watched as Elliot backed away. Finally getting him to converse about the case, Olivia was led by Elliot to her couch again. Elliot had to put effort in helping her, Olivia's entire body was dead weight and even though Elliot's gesture was well appreciated it was painful_

_ "You just need to rest," Elliot told her as she wished she had the power to kick the cover off that Elliot was untangling for her. Didn't he care about catching the Swine flu from her? Did he want to be quarantined like she should have been? The man was insane but everyone one who had ever met Elliot knew this. Olivia could be in paradise at the moment and still feel like dying. Olivia shut her eyes and imagined herself lying on the beach in the warm sunlight… Nope, she would still feel like Hell invaded twice._

_ "I need to work on this case," Olivia argued with him but Elliot stole the file out of her hand, "Hey! I was attempting to read that,"_

_ "I don't want you putting the job before your health," Elliot sounded like an overly concerned father or boyfriend. Olivia's feverish mind was not in a place where she even wanted to go there._

_ "Elliot… it's not your place to-" Olivia's eyes were closed but she could already see Elliot's glare. Yup, there it was when she opened her eyes, "El…"_

_ "Liv, don't make me go into how and why it is completely my place to care about you." Elliot's face was red but he did not act as if he was angry. Olivia knew that her defense mechanism was low at the moment and she had no choice but to agree with Elliot. He was the only person in her life that she could truly count on, even when she did not want it. Elliot was always there to take care of her; he even put her before his family at times. It made Olivia feel guilty sometimes but special in a sense, it meant more to her then Elliot would ever know. Olivia's only family she had was her half brother and it had been years since she had seen or spoken to him._

_ "If you insist darling," Olivia muttered, seeing Elliot smile slightly, "If it will make you feel better you can get me some new tissues, Orange Juice and cold medicine after work," As if it were top priority Elliot took out his pen and paper and made a list._

_ "How about some ice cream? Your voice sounds-" Elliot's phone went off and he took it out of his pocket, "This is Stabler," For a second Olivia figured it was Kathy, Elliot's wife, "I'm at Liv's Fin, I told you I was coming over here to give her the file… yeah I know. Well tell Cragen that I will be there ASAP." Elliot listened to Fin, "I gotta stop at the store first for Liv and then I will be back to the precinct," Elliot sounded like he was arguing with Fin, "I told her to get rest but you know our Liv," Elliot looked at her and she groaned._

_ "You guys are terrible," Olivia shut her eyes, pulling the blanket up to her chin. She felt Elliot lean down and kiss her forehead quickly in caring manner, "You're going to catch it!" Olivia muttered to him._

_ "I have a gaggle of kids Olivia, I am immune," And Elliot was gone, leaving Olivia to fall asleep into a slight dream state where she was back on the beach._

DECEMBER 2012

"Liv, you alright?" Nick Amaro, Olivia's present partner, asked her as they drank coffee after their shift at Special Victims. It had been a normal night full of chaos at the Unit. Stirring her coffee as she added more sugar, Olivia pondered his question. Elliot Stabler's face came to her mind and she held back a slight sob. Elliot had left over a year ago, devastating Olivia, but she forced herself to understand why Elliot had stayed away entirely. If Olivia had killed a victim like Elliot did, she probably could never face the people she loved and cared for immediately. Nick threw a sugar packet at her hand, bringing her back.

"Give me a moment, I am half sleep," Olivia rubbed her eyes, "Let's see…well, the Holidays are around the corner, I still have yet to decorate my tree. I have piles of paperwork to do and I am drinking coffee at 2 AM, when what I really need to do is go home and sleep," Nick rose on eyebrow after Olivia's admission, "Hey you asked," She reminded her partner. Nick was not Elliot but was a good partner; no one would ever be able to replace Elliot. The idea made Olivia want to cry again.

"Is that it? That's all?" Nick teased her and she tossed the sugar packet back in his direction.

"Oh and my prince charming is MIA again this year," Olivia said before she realized what she had just said, "Nick, I'm sorry that was insensitive of me," Olivia watched as Nick deflated a tad. His wife had left him a few months back and it was still a sensitive subject to him.

"No it wasn't Liv, you deserve a prince charming." Nick paused, "And don't worry about me, I am doing just fine," His eyes said otherwise but Olivia decided to not force him to talk about it. Nick Amaro was not the type to talk about it unless he really wanted to.

"I dunno, I think he might have gotten run over by a taxi or something." Olivia chuckled, causing Nick to laugh as well, "I think I am meant to be alone, Nick." Olivia watched him as his eyes touched hers. The sad thing was that Olivia truly believed this.

"It's the job Liv," Nick said to her, "It is not you, I promise. Not to be weird or anything, I am just saying that if you met a man who was madly in love with you, enough to do anything for you. Support you and not have strings attached… I think you could be happy. This _is_ New York," Olivia was thankful that he did not give her the typical speech of how she would settle down one day… blah blah blah. Olivia had been searching for cats on Craigslist and then realized that the poor thing would never see her.

"The last man who was THE MAN of my life was not even… legitimate." Olivia regretted even saying anything. Once the words left her mouth she wished for a rewind option, "I just need… a cat."

"Ok… let's clear this up first, Liv I refuse to let you be a cat lady. And two… that man of your life… it was Elliot right?"

"God you are so not good with subtext are you?" Olivia scoffed, it was true. Nick never beat around the bush but that was one of the things she liked about him. When they did talk it was always straight forward, there was nothing cryptic on either end. They even fought at times for being too blunt with one another.

"Look Liv… I am not going to try to dissect the entire Elliot thing with you again, I am always here for you, ya know that. But remember the night we stayed up after I asked you about him?" Nick's question caused a visual for Olivia and she sighed. It was a night she wanted to forget, she had cried and she had laughed… well most of it was crying. Damn Nick for bringing it up.

"It was not that long of a night, Nick." Olivia took a long sip of her coffee that was now warm.

"Six hours Liv… six… hours," Nick held up his fingers as if feeling the need to emphasize it.

"Six hours was the short version," Olivia defended her argument, "Also you asked." She reminded him.

"Stop dodging the subject," Nick gave her a smirk and she sighed. Nick knew her too well and she looked down at her coffee that needed to be freshened up.

"Ok… so what do you want to say about him?" Olivia knew that Nick was about to give her advice that she already knew. That is was just a work relationship, nothing more. Elliot was too catholic to ever leave his miserable marriage, but Olivia understood that as well. It was an open book that was never closed. Olivia braced herself for the same thing she had told herself over and over again.

"Elliot was about to divorce his wife, he had started to move on," Nick began as if reading Olivia's mind, "Then there was the work aspect but something grew between you two. All my money is on you two fell in love with one another, which is entirely plausible." Nick held a hand up to let Olivia know he was trying to be gentle, "Elliot made the mistake of hitting his soon to be ex-wife up for a late night session," Nick paused to give Olivia time to breathe, "By that time, you began to see him as your one and only. Elliot got back with his wife under obligation and you were just…"

"Left hanging," Olivia could feel the tears trying to fill her eyes but she shook her head, "It was just always so complicated." Olivia spoke the words she knew all too well.

"It's really not, Liv." Nick told her as he pulled his wallet out, "You just say it is complicated so you do not have to admit the truth." Nick pulled out ten dollar bill as he picked up the check.

"It's my turn to pay," Olivia reminded him, relieved for the distraction but also felt like she was left on a string above water.

"Then you'll owe me," Nick handed it to their waitress, "Keep the change as a tip," Nick began to slide his coat on as Olivia just sat there staring him down, "What?" He asked her after a few moments.

"So am I supposed to tune in next week for your next sentence?" Olivia questioned Nick and he chuckled at Olivia's reaction.

"Oh… I just figured that you would finally admit the truth," Nick gave her a sly grin and Olivia flushed at his attempted trap.

"I'd rather keep that a cold case," Olivia grabbed her purse, feel a tad bit unsatisfied.

"Liv, come on you cannot keep living in denial. Once you admit it, you can move on." Nick now refused to let it go and Olivia felt exhausted from the subject. If there was a way to delete a person from another's heart, Olivia would have already been there and done that.

"Move on from what? From something that was not even real?" Olivia rubbed the bridge of her nose in stress, as if relieving the wrinkles that were etching onto her eyes.

"To admit that you fell in love with your partner, from the sounds of it, a part of him fell in love with you as well. However… the harsh matter is that he had to choose and he chose the other woman." Nick words were harsh but he said them in the kindest manner, "Liv… I have seen you attempt relationships with other men… they don't work out. You keep them at a distance,"

"Do you have any idea how painful what you just said to me was? It was like you saw a wound and threw a knife completely into it. You saw something healing and just ripped the bandage right off," Olivia could actually feel her chest tighten, "Do you think it did not kill me when he went back to her?" Olivia could feel the pain rise in her and she did not want to bring down the party but her evident tears had stormed down the door, "I should get home," Her voice turned cold as her heart did the same. How was she able to go from feeling alright to completely depressed?

"Liv-" The remorse dripped in Nick's voice and she just shook her head, telling herself to not have a panic attack. For some reason whenever she was reminded of the pain it made her want to scream or possibly throw up.

"Let's never speak about this ever again ok?" Olivia said to him, her voice sounded as cold as she felt.

"God, I am such an ass-hole," Nick reached out to cup her hand but she retreated, "Liv… I am so sorry, I was… projecting and it was wrong of me. A broken heart is never easy to mend, in fact I don't think it ever completely heals," The air between them had become so thick that Olivia started to get hot.

"It never gets easier," Olivia stood up from her seat and Nick mimicked her, "It just gets worse,"

"Maybe you need to get away," Nick said to her softly, "Finally take a vacation," Olivia finally let him touch her arm and she just felt like a walking zombie.

"You mean run away?" Olivia was trying to pick herself up out of the hole she had been thrown into.

"No, not run away. Just take a step outside of the box… get a new perspective on shit, you know?" Nick's voice was calming Olivia down a bit but she still felt empty. The idea of going home and sleeping alone made her feel entirely worse, Damn Elliot all to Hell, wherever he was.

"You want some company tonight?" Nick's offer would have sounded like a romantic gesture to anyone else but to Olivia she knew exactly what he meant. Ever since Nick's family problems, he and Olivia had started to keep one another company during the night. In a non-sexual way of course but it seemed to help both of them. Neither one of them wanted an empty relationship with someone, so they decided one night, after falling asleep together while watching a movie, that it was an option.

"Company would be nice," Olivia was grateful to have him and they flagged down a Taxi together. Since Nick's home was like a murder scene to him, they always chose Olivia's apartment to curl up in. They stayed quiet during the ride but Nick did find her hand and she let him squeeze it. Olivia's apartment smelled like vanilla and she was comforted by the scent as they walked in.

"I'll go get the pillows," Nick threw his coat on a chair and Olivia nodded. They never slept in her bed since that was just too inappropriate, so what they did was set up a comfortable couch and floor arrangement. Nick showed back up with blankets and some pillows, "You want the couch again?" Nick asked her and she nodded. Olivia removed her shoes and jacket before plopping down on the couch. Nick laid down next to her on a few cushions, "Good night Liv… sweet dreams." Nick shut off the light and she could hear him getting comfortable.

"Night," She rested her head down and was grateful to have Nick as her company. Shutting her eyes, she willed herself to not cry. There was a sense of feeling like was about fall but when she felt Nick's hand take hers, she was able to breathe. Letting her left arm lean off of the couch, she kept holding onto his hand and they fell asleep that way.

…Next Morning…

Nick awoke without his alarm going off, he saw Olivia sleeping soundly as if she was in a peaceful and deep sleep. Getting up softly so he did not wake her up, he went over to Olivia's fridge. He wrote a note, telling her that he was getting coffee and would be back soon. Shutting the door softly, Nick pondered how interesting their situation was. They spent the nights with each other but never did anything; it was surprisingly comforting because he did not see Olivia as a romantic interest. Olivia did not see him that way either and that is what made it nicer. Healing a heart was not as hard when you had someone to help you through it. Just as he entered the lobby, he saw a man over at the mailboxes. Staying on caution, Nick cleared his throat as if to make sure the man knew he was in danger in case he was trespassing.

"Are you Nick Amaro?" The man asked him, causing Nick to stop in his tracks.

"Yeah, I'm detective Amaro, can I help you?" Nick kept his guard up as the man looked in emotional pain.

"You don't recognize me?" Who was this guy kidding? Was he supposed to know who this guy was? Nick's brain was not working as well as usual that morning, "Wow," The man looked hurt.

"You'll have to excuse me, it was short night and too early of a morning," Nick squinted at the man and then something clicked, he did look familiar and then it hit Nick, "Holy shit… Stabler?" Nick was aghast as the man nodded, "You have one minute to give me a good reason as to why you are here," Nick let Elliot know, his chest tightened, hoping he would not get into a fight with this man.

"Only one minute? Ok… well… I need your help with a Christmas present slash apology for Liv…" Elliot sounded like he was in emotional turmoil.

"Are you… fucking serious?" Nick wanted to laugh just to relieve the tension, "You want _my_ help?"

"Look, I fucked up with everything. I honestly think she will chop my head off if I just walk up to her, so I need to… somehow make it so she doesn't kill me ya know?" Elliot gave a good argument and Nick battled within himself.

"You swear to God that you are not going to hurt her again?"

"I swear,"

"Because if I help you and you fuck it up I will personally kill you… well help Olivia kill you. Got it?" Nick swallowed hard as he saw Elliot stand up straight, "Look, I know that it must have taken a lot of balls to come here… so alright… I will help out. ONLY if it is going to make her happy, because if this makes her-"

"I get it; you'll get a restraining order… I respect your protective vibe and am happy to see that she's got someone who has her back." Elliot did look truly grateful before narrowing his eyes, "So did you spend the night? You and Liv-"

"Oh boy…" Nick groaned, "Look if you are as tough as everyone says you are, don't put a front up with me, you got it?"

"Look, my anger management courses have been working really well but you are pushing it," Elliot now had an edge to his voice, "Why don't I join you to go get coffee? That is where you are going right? To go get coffee for you and Liv?" Elliot looked like someone had just hit him with a cactus.

"Yeah and hey… it's not what you think. Liv and I… she's like a sister to me alright?" Nick let Elliot know and he looked like someone had just given him the good news that he was going to live, "So… what's this plan that you need my help with?"

"You can't let her know what I am planning," Elliot told Nick and the two men headed for the coffee shop, on a mission… a mission to get coffee and hopefully rebuild Olivia Benson's heart.

…LOL. I beg you guys to review… this story is too much fun.


	2. OOPS

AN: AHA… I am back. God… I am sorry that you guys have to deal with my spurts of leaving and coming back. I will explain all of this one day to everyone. Thanks so much for being such loyal readers!

"You want to what?" Nick almost dropped his coffee after Elliot Stabler told him the plan on how to win back Olivia's smile and lose her frown. A few people paused to look at the pair of men by the window before returning back to their own drinks.

"I know it sounds crazy, right?" Elliot snorted but had a sly grin on his perfectly masculine face. Taking a sip of his ridiculously expensive coffee he winced, "Ugh… so not worth that four bucks."

"Your welcome, I did pay for that," Nick veered off topic and Elliot laid his eyes on his newest Ali.

"Well then you should feel happy that I care about your money," Elliot cleared his throat and took a small sip. Nick dismissed the comment and stared intently at Elliot.

"Look, back to the subject matter at hand, I am not sure if we can pull this one off. I mean, not to shove a huge ass wave on your sand castle but going through with what you told me," Nick sat back as if to swallow it, "Well yes it sounds quite crazy, in fact it sounds a bit Hollywood if you ask me." Nick paused, "And cheesy."

"Well it's a good thing I don't really care what you think of the idea. I just need your help. We can pull it off, I know we can. Sure it sounds tough, in fact it sounds like we are trying to trap a poor mouse into a corner." Elliot painted a horrible picture.

"Well, when you put it that way..," Nick sighed.

"It's been a long time since I have performed such a gesture," Elliot admitted after choking down his coffee, "It has to be done this way though, I mean… can you imagine how Olivia would react to me just showing up?"

"I-" Nick began.

"No wait hold on, try to imagine it. Just shut your eyes," Elliot told Nick, sounding horribly creepy. Nick did not close his eyes, instead he cocked an eyebrow, "Oh come on, trust me."

"I really don't have to imagine it, it's actually going to be interesting to see this." Nick went on before Elliot could interject, "That is, if I help you and that is still a big IF." The air hung heavily as Elliot just watched Nick carefully as he played with a napkin, "Oh dear God… fine. I'll do it,"

"You will?" Elliot sounded doubtful.

"On one condition though," Nick held up his index finger and pointed it at Elliot, "And that condition is that if you fuck up again I will be forced to take action as you pick up the pieces," Nick lowered his voice, "Swear it,"

"Nick," Elliot became completely serious, "I swear that the only intentions I have are genuine ones." The two men stared at one another, weighing the situation, "I swear."

"Fine. Fine… just… do your part and I will do mine. I will call you this afternoon," Nick stood up and put his coat back on, "I got your number. You're not going to follow us are you? Like… because then that would be creepy," Nick watched Elliot as he stood up.

"Thanks," Elliot said with true sincerity.

"I'm not doing it for you," Nick kept his wall up, "I'm doing this for Olivia,"

"OH shit," Elliot's eyes widened and he hurried out of range, Nick watched as Elliot tried to go into the restroom but it was locked. Completely convinced that Elliot Stabler had possible lost his mind, he watched as Olivia's old partner leaned over the bar to hide behind a menu.

"Nick?" Olivia's voice caused him to turn to the door and he cracked a smile.

"Ooooh," Nick snorted in realization, "Oh." It then hit him that if Olivia saw Elliot she might have a moment of anger, then possible murder, "Liv, what are you doing here? I um, left you a note."

"Yeah well, you didn't get back in time so I decided to come meet you." Olivia smiled at a girl behind the counter, "Shall we?" The seat that Elliot had just sat in was about to be occupied by Olivia.

"No," Nick said a bit too quickly and Olivia looked at him in confusion, "I mean… I just… I thought it would be better if we just go back to your place… have some coffee, eat some breakfast." Nick was not sure if he was fidgeting, he felt like he was.

"Ok, what's wrong?" Olivia eyed him.

"Nothing," Nick shrugged, "Headache Liv, it's too loud in here," Nick's excuse was not supported since it was quite peaceful in that particular location. Olivia just studied him so he had to think fast, "I think I am coming down with that flu thing."

"Oh no," Olivia frowned and set a hand on his arm, "Nick-"

"I'm feeling a little… we should leave." Nick feigned illness and Olivia nodded. He felt bad about lying to her but the idea of Olivia seeing Elliot in there would have blown their cover or made it complicated. Nick rolled his eyes.

"Right, well I am at least going to get a cup of joe while I am here," Olivia made to turn towards where Elliot was but Nick grabbed her arm gently, "What?"

"I have a bad feeling," Nick told her.

"You have a… bad feeling?" Olivia raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, a really bad, horrible feeling so lets go and… let's just go yeah? I need some air," Olivia hesitated, as if trying to figure out what was going on with her partner. Making the right choice she followed him out of the café and Nick exhaled.

"You alright?" Olivia asked him as they headed for a crosswalk.

"I think I'll live,"

"Good… because I have a question," Olivia cleared her throat, after pressing the stop light button. Nick waited as she took her time to get the words out.

"What is it?"

"Why were talking to my old partner?"

…OH SNAP. YES. I just did that. But I am back so I can update ASAP if you would like review please! REALLY busy still so sorry for the short chapter.


	3. Save

AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews. I know curveball right? I do not own SVU!

"Who?" Nick pushed the WALK button profusely.

"Elliot," Olivia crossed her arms over her chest, "My old partner… I saw you… with him." Olivia's gaze spoke so many volumes that Nick felt a bit sick. Should he lie? Make something up? What was he going to do?

"Are you sure?" Nick did not decide to play dumb, it just came out, "I mean, I was just in there getting coffee." He hoped that Olivia bought it, she was smart though, chances of her buying this story was not that great since she was one of the best detectives in Manhattan, "Just coffee Liv."

"Are you telling me that you were not sitting in that window talking to someone else?" All of the sudden there was no noise around them. Nick willed the earth to open up and swallow them both, him in particular.

"I really wasn't, I had just gotten to the window when you… nope. Must have been someone else," Nick felt his heart thump in his chest. If Olivia knew that Elliot was planning some insane way of making everything up to her, it would blow the cover.

"Really?" Olivia actually looked taken back as well as skeptical, after eyeing Nick for a few seconds, her eyes got far away and she looked heavily disturbed, "Are you sure?" Nick watched Olivia and willed himself to not blow it. Olivia looked so worried that she had finally lost it, that perhaps her need of Elliot had gotten so intense that she was hallucinating things, "What the hell am I saying? Of course you're sure." She shut her eyes tightly before laying them on Nick.

"Olivia," Nick put in all of his effort to stay serious even though he felt horrible about it. Olivia would have to forgive him one day when this was all over. It had to be better later on… and then he and Olivia would have to laugh about it… right?

"Because… I could have sworn that…" Olivia looked back at the café, "Nick-"

"Liv… it's alright, look you have been through a lot… how many other times have you seen him huh? I mean think about it." Nick waited as Olivia calculated this in her brain. Her eyes looked away and she bit her lip. Nick was positive that he would be hating himself until the plan worked out, the guilt ate at him.

"I think I am just going to commit myself," Olivia muttered, taking a few steps back, "A lobotomy perhaps… get him out of my head. Why can't I just move on? WHY?!" A few people looked at Olivia before glancing away. Nick got close to Olivia willing himself to not come clean. He had to think about the long run… when Olivia would be thanking him later.

"You don't need a psych eval for a broken heart," Nick brushed a hair out of her face, "What about a vacation? You could use one," Nick glanced past her, to make sure the coast was still clear. Elliot was nowhere to be found. It was cruel to think about it but so Nick kept his gaze on Olivia.

"Hah," Olivia snorted, "Right… me on a vacation," Eyes rolling, Olivia chuckled, "That will be the day won't it?"

"I need one too," Nick spat out, "Just to get away from everything… what do you say?" Olivia stared at Nick like he was the one who now needed his head checked.

"Gee, I say that you sound like one of those freaks who goes all impulsive, only to discover that their life was lost in the scheme of things," The light had changed but neither of them were moving from their spot, "If this is a ploy to make me feel like the sane one, mission accomplished."

"I am being entirely serious Liv, we go to the Captain and put in our notice for vacation." Nick insisted, hands on Olivia's shoulders, "Yes I am being serious, don't look at me like that Liv."

"Listen to yourself! You want us to run away to some place, God who knows where and just wing it?!"

"Basically, yes," Nick nodded and waited for Olivia to answer him. Someone walked into them, breaking the unity. Olivia walked away from Nick, only for him to stay at her heals, "I mean, we don't have to hang out. We see each other every day, all of the time. We can just go to the same place together, part ways, get into trouble and then meet back In a week."

"Are you even aware of how insane you sound right now?" Olivia raised an eyebrow as she turned to look at him but kept walking, "I mean listen to yourself."

"Since where is a vacation an insane idea Olivia? Everyone does it, I know they have and guess what? You are the only person I know who has never been on a vacation." Nick pulled that card and Olivia groaned, Nick still hurrying after her. They moved with the sea of people, having a conversation like everyone else.

"I have been on vacation…" Olivia muttered.

"Oh really? When? Perhaps at age ten and you visited a zoo? Kid vacations do not count."

"I don't have time for a vacation." Olivia threw at him.

"Bull, everyone has time for a vacation. The secret is you have to ask for it."

"Well maybe I don't want to ask," Olivia shot back, stopping in front of a café that looked expensive but walked in anyway, "Look, I am taking a vacation right now by getting a horrible but expensive slice of cake and coffee."

"I have met Bulls les stubborn then you," Nick followed Olivia into the warm scented Café.

"Why thank you, I appreciate the compliment," Olivia got in line and Nick looked around.

"Fine, don't take a vacation but let me ask you this, where would you go if you were to… live the dream?"

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone and let me enjoy my unhealthy breakfast in peace?" Olivia stared at the chalk menu behind the counter.

"Sure, sure."

"The Bahamas," Olivia's answer caused a smile to spread along Nick's lips but he wiped it off of his face, "Happy?"

"Yup… very. I will now leave you to eat your sugar crash in peace."

"Thank you." Olivia went back to reading the menu as Nick smiled behind her. Olivia had no idea what was coming, no idea at all but it was working out. He and Elliot had to be more careful from this moment on but Nick now had more faith in Elliot's plan, "You want anything?" Olivia asked him.

"Yeah…" And Nick went on like it was a normal day.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Night Before

AN: I am glad that you guys are enjoying the story. Trying to update the rest of my stories! I know that you guys have been really patient and thank you!

"I cannot believe that the Captain said yes," Olivia grumbled, pulling out her suitcase from her closet that had never been used. Nick was in the living room, getting plates for the food they had ordered, "There is work that has to be done, dammit," Olivia was now talking to herself since Nick was not even about to listen to her. He had insisted that they both needed to get away. It was true that she needed a vacation and Nick could use one as well but it was easier to work. A vacation meant that she was going to have to spend time with her thoughts.

"You say something Liv?" Nick called from the kitchen, his footsteps got louder as he showed up at her doorway.

"No," Olivia lied, opening her suitcase with a loud creak, "This thing is ancient, do you think that it will even- Hey!" Olivia's eyes widened as Nick picked up the wooden case and took it out of her room. Olivia followed him curiously and watched as he set it next to her garbage can.

"I'm sorry Olivia but I cannot allow you to leave the house with that thing." Nick shook his head and pulled out his smart phone.

"Damn, I thought that you had changed your mind about the vacation." Olivia teased him.

" Look, I have an extra suitcase that is from this Century," Nick earned himself a chopstick being thrown at him, "Careful or you will poke my eye out with that."

"One can only hope," Olivia turned to face her window, "Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think this place will help me forget about him?" Olivia's question seemed to cause an eerie silence from her partner, "I mean that is the point of this whole thing isn't it?" She turned to see him in mid pause, looking like his hand has just been caught in a cookie jar.

"Uh…" Nick swallowed hard, "Yeah, I mean you choose what to do on your time off Liv," He shoved his phone into his coat pocket and cracked his neck. It reminded Olivia of what Elliot used to do and she turned her head away.

"Well… if we are going I might as well mingle right?" Olivia smiled suggestively at Nick, "I mean… god knows all of the men I have dated here in New York City have been a waste of heartache,"

"Yeah," Nick looked apprehensive but shook it off, "You deserve to have a good time Liv and I am glad to see that you are finally embracing the vacation spirit,"

"I'm just trying to look at the one positive thing here," Olivia forced a smile that was clearly fake for Nick to see.

"Are you trying to tell me that you are not the least bit excited about going to the Ocean? Feeling the hot sun on your face while getting cooled off by the cool breeze? Not to mention the sunsets? The sunrises?" Nick's question stayed in the air until Olivia responded.

"If you are trying to make me not want to come back you are doing a great job," Olivia laughed lightly, "I guess it is not that bad of a picture."

"Not that bad of a picture?" Nick whistled, "Liv… come on now." Olivia said nothing back as she stayed in deep thought.

"I need a bathing suit," Olivia thought out loud, "Dammit. When does the flight leave?"

"11 AM tomorrow morning. You will have time to find one Liv." Nick looked surprised at the look on Olivia's face when he said this, "What? What is it?"

"The plane leaves at 11 AM, meaning we need to get there around 10 and due to traffic we will have to leave around 9," Olivia thought out loud.

"Geez Liv, it's just a bathing suit," Nick rolled his eyes but took notice of the look on Olivia's face, "Or not… damn Liv… just get one on the Island."

"No. It is only 6 PM right now," Olivia pulled out her phone, "I have time tonight."

"Who the hell are you calling?" Nick was aghast.

"Amanda! There is no way that I am dragging you to some store just for you to tell me something looks great when it does not," Olivia waited as the phone rang.

"Liv, seriously-"

"Rollins," The southern accent was heavy and Olivia smiled.

"Hey, it's Olivia," There was a TV on in the background that was turned down. It sounded like Amanda Rollin's was cooking.

"Liv, hey what's up?" There was a clatter, "DAMMIT…"

"Uh… is this a bad time?" Olivia was relieved that the take out arrived to give Nick something to do.

"Oh no… just attempting to cook." There was another crash, "And failing."

"Wanna go out for dinner?" Olivia cringed as she heard something else fall.

"What? And abandon my inedible dinner?" Amanda chuckled, "I could go for a prepared meal. Why? What is the occasion?" Amanda then sounded alarmed, "Oh shit… did I forget a birthday? Aw man… I could have sworn-"

"Slow down," Olivia laughed, "I just need to go shopping for a bathing suit and I only have tonight to do it."

"I really don't mind going with you," Nick called over.

"Is that Nick?" Amanda sounded surprised.

"Nope, just the pebble in my shoe I cannot get rid of," Olivia quipped.

"Hey this pebble is taking you to the Bahamas… be careful now." Nick reminded her after setting up the Chinese.

"Wanna meet at the Boutique down on 7th?" Amanda asked Olivia, sounding like she was getting ready to leave, "My sad attempt at cooking caused me my appetite."

"Well hey, we got Chinese, so if you do get hungry," Olivia mentioned.

"Gottya, tell Nick to put it in the fridge. See ya soon." Amanda hung up and Olivia smiled triumphantly at Nick. He was crunching on a noodle for the soup waiting on Olivia to say something.

"I am meeting Amanda, if you could put the rest of the food in the fridge, that would be awesome." Olivia went to put her jacket on.

"You're walking out on me?"

"For the sake of a good bathing suit? Yes." Olivia grabbed her purse and pulled Nick into a half hug, "See you in the morning!"

"Wait, Liv what about your luggage?"

"Oh… dammit." Olivia's face fell.

"I'll bring it back over so you can pack tonight," Nick sighed, rolling his eyes as Olivia hugged him again, "You are so confusing sometimes."

"Right back at ya, thanks Nick." And Olivia was gone, trying to make the best out of the situation. Whatever it was…

SVU…. SVU….. SVU…..

Nick watched the door close and he let out a breath that he had been holding. Waiting a minute or two, he then pulled out his phone to call Elliot Stabler.

"She's giving you a hard time isn't she?" Elliot sounded like he was smiling.

"Hell yes she is giving me a hard time! Don't you remember Olivia Benson?! She is acting like I am forcing her to walk a plank!" Nick took a vicious bite of his egg roll.

"Yeah, that's her tough face. She is truly excited, I know it."

"Well I am glad you know it. She just ditched me to go shopping for a bathing suit."

"Really?" Elliot's voice became intrigued and he then cleared his throat, "Well that's good."

"I can hear what you are thinking," Nick snorted, "We leave at 11 AM's flight tomorrow."

"Amazing," Elliot sounded satisfied, "This is working out better then I had thought it would. Well… except for the whole her seeing us together thing."

"Well let's avoid that again shall we?"

"Just remember Nick, the cottage by the last two palms on the beach,"

"What about the resort?" Nick pointed out.

"Beach house Nick…" Elliot reminded him, "This is going to work. I know it."

"I will believe it when I see it," Nick admitted, eyeing the Chinese food, "I gotta go for the night, I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Yup… bright eyed," Elliot hung up and Nick locked his phone.

"Dear LORD… please… let this work."

AN: I bet you guys are wondering what the hell is going on, trust me you will find out in the upcoming chapter. Happy Easter!


	5. JawDropper

AN: I dedicate this chapter to my boyfriend. I fall more in love with you everyday. I am so thankful to have found you. Also I own nothing lol.

"So tell me again how your partner talked you into a free trip to the tropics?" Amanda looked through some racks of skimpy simwear, "I mean… is there more to this then you are telling me?" Amanda practically followed Olivia into the dressing room. "Are you two…" Olivia shut the curtain on Amanda in response. There was a long pause as Olivia tried o the two piece Amanda had thrown at her, "Liv… are you ignoring my question on purpose? Because if there is something going on then-"

"Amanda!" Olivia cried out, cutting the blonde off, "Nothing like that is going on!" Olivia insisted before freezing, "At least I don't think so," Olivia peaked out at Amanda and their eyes met. The dramatic silence was interrupted by the salesgirl employee who came to check on Olivia. It was probably part of her job description.

"So how is the search coming?" The girl's eyes widened with approval when she saw Olivia, "Wow, that looks amazing and that is not because I am trying to sell it to you," Amanda rolled her eyes behind the girls back.

"You don't think it's… too… I don't know." Olivia turned to look at her perfectly toned body. It was not that small of a bikini set, it covered her enough to stay sophisticated but also had an allure to it, "Um revealing?"

"Since when is a two piece not revealing?" Amanda laughed, "I think that is the point," She sounded like she had dropped the Nick issue long enough to let Olivia know how amazing her bathing suit looked on her.

"I dunno," Olivia bit her lip in doubt; she turned around again, "I mean I am an up standing citizen with a dignified job." Olivia's shoulder's fell, "This is not how dignified people dress."

"Liv, you're not exactly the first lady. What are you supposed to be a role model of chastity?" Amanda's statement caused a customer close to them to stop and look at her, "And since when do dignified people not have the right to let loose on vacation?"

"She does raise an awesome point," The salesgirl nodded in agreement.

"Have you seen my off work wardrobe?" Olivia reminded Amanda, "I don't believe in letting loose… not this much anyway."

"Well it is time to change that," Amanda raised a suggestive eyebrow at Olivia, "Nick will never look at you the same way ever again." Amanda grinned.

"I thought that you were done with that subject," Olivia gritted her teeth before slamming the curtain shut, only to have to open again on the other side, "Damn these things." "I told the manager we need doors," The salesgirl nodded and Amanda threw a hat and sunglass at the girl.

"She'll take these too,"

"I told you, it's nothing more than two colleagues going to a really romantic beach where he can meet someone and I can mingle myself. I swear," Olivia reappeared dressed again. Amanda was smiling as she followed Olivia to the checkout counter, "I can hear what you are thinking," She told Amanda, "And you are wrong… wrong."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Amanda said too casually.

"You're wrong about me and Nick," Olivia handed the girl her credit card as Amanda started throwing in bangles and accessories for Olivia, "Must you do that?!"

"Humor me," Amanda gave her a triumphant smile, "I want every detail by the way."

"And this is why I try not to have female friends," Olivia scolded Amanda before leaving the store to get a late dinner.

"Aw Liv, this is exactly why you should have friends like me,"

"Hah… ok."

SVU SVU SVU

THE NEXT MORNING WHILE OVER THE ATLANTIC

"So is it bigger then a bread box?" Nick asked Olivia as they passed the time. They had taken off from the airport over one hour ago. It had been a busy morning and both her exhausted.

"Are you serious?" Olivia had to laugh, "That is the typical question!"

"Yeah but you have to admit it is a pretty good question. Narrows things down." Nick cleared his throat; he was getting tired even though it was still daylight out when he looked over the ocean.

"So what if it is an actual bread box?" Olivia stifled a yawn. Sleep was catching up with them.

"Then you just gave it away. Hey, you feel like getting some shut eye?" Nick handed Olivia a pillow that they had been given, "Ladies first."

"Nah, I'm-" Yawn "Good."

"Uh huh," Nick put the blanket over her and she laid her head on Nick's shoulder, keeping the pillow in reach for him.

"I'm just resting my eyes," Olivia murmured, her voice getting thick with fatigue, "I would hate to sleep my first morning… while at The Bamahas…"

"Alright, then you do that," Nick had to smile at Olivia's attempt at staying awake. Fighting off his own exhaustion, he pulled his phone out once Olivia was heavy against him.

_She's asleep, _Nick texted Elliot.

_We are almost there, _Elliot texted back.

_I still can't believe you took the same plane._

_ Well I am staying hidden, _Elliot told Nick.

_Good because I don't think I can lie to her again about you._

_ Then I will talk to you when we land._

_ Alright. _

_ Ttyl._

Nick locked his phone and slid it into his pocket before snuggling next to Olivia. Shutting his eyes for only a minute, he was awakened by the sun in his eyes. Olivia stirred along with him, her head heavy against his shoulder. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Nick moaned slightly as Olivia wrapped her hand around his arm, "Rise and shine sleepyhead, looks like we are going to land soon."

"I know that a beautiful island is supposed to motivate me," Olivia yawned into him, "I am just too damn tired."

"Good afternoon! Would you two care for some premium organic coffee? Compliments of the Airlines." A stewardess that was way too cheery for her own good, "You look like you could use two!" Nick sensed Olivia's slight irritation and he put down both trays.

"Thank you," Nick said very politely as the woman set two cups in front of Olivia and one in front of Nick. She headed on with her cheery attitude and Nock began to prepare their coffee, "You know, for a cop you are a horrible waking up person."

"I should not have to be a waking up from a nap bright eyed and bushy tailed person on my forced vacation." Olivia finally untangled herself from Nick to begin drinking her go juice, "Wow… this coffee _is_ good,"

"Alright, you have to get off of this rollercoaster ride that this is a forced vacation. Would ya look at the sparkling waters below us?" Nick opened their blind completely up and Olivia winced.

"Talk about being blinded by the sun,"

"You know, I am dropping you off at a sandbar and letting you ride dolphins back before High Tide," Nick threatened.

"I'm sorry," Olivia said after a few sips of her coffee, "I don't mean to be a killjoy, I just…" Olivia's voice traveled off and Nick watched her intently, "I just never thought I would be going here." She shrugged with heaviness, "I kind of had an idea a little while ago on how this vacation might go if I ever did take it," Olivia took another slow sip in order for her mouth to be too full to go on.

"And?" Nick prodded her with true interest.

"And let's just say that the future was different from what I had thought it would be." Olivia looked down at her coffee and Nick had to hold back a smile when he thought of the surprise waiting for Olivia on the island.

"Anything can happen on vacation," Nick reached down to squeeze her hand. He noticed that Olivia tensed, which was strange, she never tensed up at his touch, "You alright?"

"Right. Anything can happen… within reason," Olivia had a slight edge to her voice and she covered it up with focusing on her coffee, "And besides the plans I originally had… well some of it is not playing out the way I had wanted."

"Does an Elliot Stabler have anything to do with how you envisioned it?" Nick went out on a limb causing Olivia to pull entirely away from him.

"I don't want to talk about it," Olivia's tone let Nick know that she meant business. Luckily, the plane landed after their breakfast was finished. Staying in an awkward silence,the pair headed for their luggage before getting car to KamaJame Cay. Elliot had made arrangements for all of them to stay right by the ocean, however the story was that Nick had set everything up.

"Oh my God," Olivia was in awe when the private resort came into view, "Nick… this is…" Olivia did not have to finish since Nick's mouth dropped in shock when he saw where they would be staying. Wow, Stabler really did his homework… if this was how he planned to win Olivia to his heart then it was a slam dunk.

"Amazing? Beautiful? Wonderful? Humid as hell?" Nick squirmed in his shirt as the sun began to beat down on him through the open window.

"Yes, yes… yes and… are you removing your shirt?!" The rise in Olivia's voice surprised Nick since she had seen him shirtless.

"It's hot Liv," Nick removed his T-shirt, revealing his beautifully chiseled stomach. The ripples that went around his torso were glistened with sweat, he was sure that he looked like he was showing off, "No offense Liv…" Nick stole a glace over at this partner whose cheeks were blushing and not due to the heat.

"Where the hell do you work out?" Olivia sputtered, "_When_ do you work out?" Nick snickered at her response.

"Could we do not discuss my work out regime?" Clearing his throat he reminded himself of who they were and why they were there.

"Sorry," Nick could feel Olivia's eyes on him as the sun bathed him through the window.

"You're staring," Nick turned to her and she did not turn away. Olivia Benson did not care about being blunt.

"I'm just trying to figure out how the hell you have the time to bust perps, do nothing but hang out with me and be ripped. Do you do pull ups in my bathroom?" Olivia laughed after she said the last part.

"Great, so now the rest of this trip is going to be you making fun of the fact that I'm fit?" Nick felt a bead of sweat fall off his fever brow and to his collar bone.

"Wow… that's a mouthful," Olivia began to sound uncomfortable, "Gosh, doesn't this cab have air conditioning?" It sounded like Olivia was now ready to shed off her own clothes.

"Broken miss, but sweating is a good way to lose all of those toxins." The cabbie said from the front seat.

"Oh… well in that case, I should be cleansed by the time we get there," Olivia began to wave her hand against her head, "Are we almost there?" They were now on a sandy path, "Damn you for being able to take your shirt off," Olivia muttered to Nick. He could only grin in response to her.

"Yes, here we are." The car stopped in front of a bungalow that was part of the resort but its own private paradise, "The main office is behind you," He helped them out of the cab, Nick was ready to strip everything off but would wait until they got into their suite. It was like walking into a dream, a magical portal to… wow he must have been getting heat exhaustion.

"If you want to head in, I will carry your things miss," The cabbie told Olivia and she smiled at him.

"Yeah go on, you still have all of your clothes on," If the entire Island had heard Nick it was evident, "That sounded so much better in my head,"

"Yeah… next time keep it in your head," Olivia gave him a strange look before heading for the house.

"She's feisty," The cabbie told Nick as he helped take out the bags from the trunk.

"You have no idea," Nick rolled his eyes, his body screaming for relief from the heat.

"Honeymooners?" The suggestion made Nick laugh.

"No, no man. Work partners just getting away."

"Are you telling me that, that woman is not taken?" The moment the man looked back in Olivia's direction, as if sizing her up Nick cleared his throat to make a hard point.

"Of course she's taken," It had not meant to come out as a growl but it did.

"Oh." The cabbie's face fell.

"Yeah, she's off the market." Nick went on, all of the sudden he did not want the cabbie carrying Olivia's things in.

"So… why is she here with _you_?" The Cabbie was getting annoying.

"If you want a tip you're going about it the wrong way." Nick told the cabbie and he took a hint. Nick handed the man a twenty, kicking him to the side.

"You have a wonderful vacation sir…" And then he sped off. Nick looked over at the aquamarine abyss waiting for him, if it had not been for their bags, he would have gotten right in.

"Psst," Nick heard something to his right, "Amaro,"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Nick looked over at the suite before going over to a row of palm trees, where Elliot was standing. He looked quite comfortable in his beach attire, "You fucking creeper, what the hell are you doing here? Do you want me to die of heat exhaustion? Do you want Liv to come out here and find you? Dammit Stabler." Nick could tell that the heat was truly getting to him.

"I am going to let that one slide due to the circumstances," Elliot handed Nick an envelope, "Here is what I need you to do today for tonight." Nick took the gift, "Now don't open it now."

"Aw no really? I was planning on spending two more seconds in the frying sun to read this," Nick waved the envelope around, the ocean breeze going over him.

"Text me when you are no longer crabby… damn Amaro," And Elliot was gone, like a character in some stupid comic book.

"NICK!" Olivia called out, she sounded worried, "Nick!"

"Coming Liv!" Without another word, he got their bags and brought them up the ramp into the most beautiful… one bedroom suite he had ever seen. "Wait… this only has one bed?" The look coming from Olivia was easy to read, "Heh…"

OOOH my. Review please! Love reviews… I am loving this story and I have some time too!


	6. Who When Where

AN: I know that everyone was probably thinking that I would not update so soon… How do you like me now?

"One bed," Olivia muttered as she changed into her swim suit, no longer giving a crap about how revealing it was. In fact the skimpier the better with this weather. Taking one last look at the black two piece that hugged her curves in all of the right places, Olivia grabbed her tanning oil. Putting two and two together, Olivia came to the conclusion that the only person to rub it on her was Nick. There was the idea of walking on the beach, searching for someone else to do it for her but even she was not that lame.

"Liv, you alive?" Nick called from the deck; he had changed into his trunks with no problem, due to the male card. No, she was not alive, she was barely able to stand, "Aw come on, don't be shy." The way Nick said it was enough to ignite Olivia to leave the bathroom. Head up high, sunglasses lowered over her eyes; she glided over to the open deck where Nick was sitting, face to the ocean. Without a word, Olivia headed for the cool pool in their front part under the deck. Pulling her hair up to expose her neck she turned to look at Nick who was gawking at her.

"I need you to get my back," Olivia held up the bottle and was happy to see Nick recover so well, "Please?" Nick got up from his spot to lean on his knees to massage Olivia.

"My god it's a shame that you are hidden under all of your work attire Liv, no wonder you're always so uptight," Nick snorted but dodged as Olivia tried to smack him. Olivia laughed as Nick spread the oil over her shoulders and back, "God this place is amazing," Nick breathed out a happy sigh, "This was a great idea." He then became awkward, "I mean my idea… was great…" Olivia was able to ignore his strangeness as he made sure to get all of the right spots on her

"Yeah…I think that I am finally accepting the idea that this is paradise… Nick… this is… I can't…." Olivia all of the sudden turned to face him, almost knocking him over, "Thank you, so much for making me come here." They were so close that it looked like they would give one another a sweet kiss if anyone who did not know them was looking.

"You're welcome," Nick smiled down at her, "Remind me to never try to give you a grand birthday gift," He laughed as Olivia turned back around.

"Why?"

"Olivia, if you respond to this" Nick threw a hand towards the glittering waters. "… As you did! Like hell I am buying you more than a card on your birthday." Nick went back to oiling her up, "I think I got everywhere. Unless I missed a spot?" The sound of the cap being twisted back on blended in with the atmosphere.

"You did great, thanks," Olivia smiled and set her bottle next to her. The ocean weaved and webbed, kissing the sand with its tide. Olivia could feel the calm and peace, no wonder people relaxed in places like this. It was impossible to not have an amazing time. This was a place for dreams, a place for warmth… a place where people fell in love. Olivia felt a jolt go through her like something hit her tear button. The earth shattering idea that she did not come here with someone she loved (Nick was a great company but…. Come on now) Olivia all of the sudden felt that harsh feeling that she thought she had left in New York.

"Liv?" Nick noticed the change in her and he set his hand on her left shoulder before taking a seat next to her, the brick step before the pool of water stayed untouched as Olivia shot up, "Olivia what's wrong?" Nick stood and she just shook her head before going back to their private suite. Finding her phone, she shoved it into her tiny beach bag, grabbing a bottle of water she ran into Nick on her way out. Out of this mindset, possibly find a man with the same problem as her. Doubtful since all of the men her age were probably at the Bahamas on their anniversary.

"I'm just… I need to take a walk," Olivia tried to compose herself.

"I'll go with you," Nick said immediately as if the idea of Olivia on the beach alone while upset was unthinkable. Nick was in the process of getting a towel but Olivia shook her head.

"I need to be alone," She insisted.

"But you're obviously upset,"

"Exaclty, I need to be alone since I feel shitty." Olivia told him, "It's a woman thing."

"One minute ago, we were sitting there; enjoying an amazing view together and now you're… running away?" As Nick said this, Olivia had to bite down an amused smile, "Wow… I am really sucking with the way I say things today aren't I?" Nick looked down at his hands before his eyes finding Olivia's, "Come on Liv… talk to me."

"Well fine," Olivia threw her bag on the red and tan loveseat, "If I just tell you, would you let me go be a woman and cry on the beach afterwards?" Nick was in her space immediately, instinct must have been telling him to comfort her.

"Why on earth do you want to cry Liv?" Nick set a hand on her cheek; it was still oiled from minutes ago. The coconut smell was intoxicating and Olivia finally looked at Nick, "I want you to enjoy this vacation. No sadness Liv and if it's going on, you need to talk to me."

"You're going to think that I am being stupid," Olivia bit her lip, looking away.

"Maybe… maybe not…" Nick gave her a warm smile, "Tell me Liv, perhaps I can help,"

"HAHAHAHAHA," Olivia busted out laughing, at the idea of Nick helping her in any kind of romantic way, "You would help me… find love on this tiny Island?" The surprised look on Nick's face was enough to get Olivia to laugh again, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Oh shit," Nick stepped back and ran the oiled hand through his hair, giving it a hot wet look, "That's why you want to cry? Because you want what every woman on vacation in paradise wants."

"Stupid right?"

"No… not at all." Nick looked pained, "Liv don't feel that way, please? Please, this is a place for romance and love and… sunsets and sunrises… which you deserve." Olivia watched him say this to her with such passion and all she could do was stand there, "Olivia, trust me please."

"I do trust you Nick."

"Your heart is going to be just fine here; in fact I am pretty sure that it will mend while you are here," Nick gave her an intense gaze and she nodded lightly, "Alright?"

"If you say so…" Olivia bit her fingernail, reached for her phone and turned to the door, "Thanks for the talk Nick… I'm going for that walk."

"I still think that I should go with you," Nick added.

"Are you trying to make my chances slim? If a man sees me with you, then they are going to think that we are… together." Olivia waved her hands over his torso, "And women are going to think that I am with you! It kills our chances either way!"

"I really think that I should come along," Nick stood his ground. Olivia just stared at him; did he want to walk with her to be close to her? Was Amanda right… did Nick really have other plans? Or was he just being too protective?

"No," Was all that Olivia said and she sprinted out of the door, she followed the stoned path down to the ocean with sea foam at her heals. Looking down at her phone, she called Amanda as she slowed to a walk. The moment Amanda answered; Olivia was ready, "You were right. I think that he does want to get with me. I am… so… stupid."

"Liv? Is that you?" Amanda sounded like she was standing up.

"No. it's your other colleague in the Bahamas, yes it's me! Get this, I wanted to take a stroll alone on the beach and he insisted on coming along… I even threw the idea that people would think that we are together but he just insisted that he go with me!"

"Olivia, take a deep breath. Where are you?" Olivia stopped walking so she could plant her feet in the white sand. She looked out into the ocean, where a family of dolphins was playing.

"I'm in the most beautiful place ever…"

"Well that's a great start; now just… remember that you are there."

"What do I do?"

"You gotta confront him," Amanda sounding like she was busy, "Just get it out of the way. Oh, he just messaged me… oh wow, he wants to know if you are near the spa…"

"He messaged you?!" Olivia stomped her foot, causing sand to go everywhere.

"Yeah… he-"But Olivia had hung up the phone before anything else could be said.

SVU SVU SVU

"You let her run away?" Elliot was at the main spa, sipping on a mixed drink "You… made her run away?" Elliot lifted his silver sunglasses from his crystal blue eyes.

"It's not like I could stop her Stabler, she was intent on going away. Look, this is getting harsh. You need to get on with your plan before Olivia goes insane, meets a man here or… well…" Nick squirmed slightly. Elliot narrowed his eyes at this and set his drink down.

"Or… what?" Elliot's voice dripped with an undertone of menace, "Come on… spit it out."

"I think that Liv and I have some type of… thing, awkward on a romantic island deal thing going on," Nick took a gulp of his own drink, he cringed at the sour taste but still drank it. The sour taste was better than the bull face he was getting from Elliot.

"You and Liv are having… an awkward… romantic deal thing?" Elliot pursed his lips, "What the fuck does that mean?"

"I think that Olivia is under the impression that I am possibly here to seduce her," Nick rolled his eyes to lighten the accusation but Elliot did not see the humor in it at all. In fact, the umbrella that had been in his drink was now aimed at Nick's head.

"Why on earth would she think that?" Elliot was keeping his cool in his famous Stabler way. It was like watching a cougar pounce after waiting.

"I have no idea! It's just the way she responds to my touch or things that I say to her," Nick explained casually, "What?" He asked Elliot who was staring at him.

"How she responds to your touch?" Elliot grumbled, "How did she respond before? Dammit Amaro, I know Olivia is the most amazing woman alive but-" That was when the small Yellow Umbrella was thrown at Nick's forehead. Nick opened his mouth to reply but shut it and took a deep calming breath.

"Apparently my ability to speak the right words has been disabled. For instance, when I took her hand on the airplane, she tensed up. Never does that, when I…" Nick stopped himself as he saw Elliot begin to chew the inside of his lip with anger, "Forget it. The point is that she is under the impression that she is in paradise right now and there is no one here to treat her the way you want to. So go, get on with it." Nick slammed his empty glass down, "Go find her, screw your plan for tonight. She's on the beach, just… go man."

"Yeah El… do what he says. Just get on with it." Olivia's voice was like a Goddess announcing her presence. It was then that Elliot Stabler was covered with a pink fruity drink, compliments of Olivia Benson.

"Shit…"

OK GUYS. TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT. PLEASE REVIEW. LOVE YOU ALL AND YOUR INPUT! LOL.


	7. aWkWard

AN: You guys are awesome. I know that you wanted a third chapter last night but I was being bugged about being "Anti-Social." Ya know… when I am in the Zone… I am in the Zone. So here is your chapter.

Elliot spit out the drink that had made it to his mouth, he did not blame Olivia for reacting the way she had. In fact he had been banking on something of this magnitude.

"Please tell me that this is a coincidence," Olivia's freak out was evident but Elliot could not think straight when he saw the way Olivia looked. How on earth did she resemble more beauty then when he had last seen her. The amount of men that were staring at her was overlooked at how much adrenaline that seemed to be running through Olivia.

"Yes," Elliot answered her, eyeing Nick who was standing next to Olivia. He hated how they looked standing right next to one another. Elliot wondered if he and Olivia had looked that amazing when they had been investigating a perp.

"Excuse me, is everything alright here?" A man who looked like he was a type of security joined them.

"Everything is fine, just a joke amongst friends," Nick shot a grin at the man who looked at all three of them before heading off to a nearby palm tree.

"Can I talk to you?" It was not a question, it was more like a command. Olivia stared at Elliot before turning on her heal. Nick widened his eyes at Elliot to tell him to follow her and Elliot sucked in his breath. There was no more discussion between the men as Elliot followed Olivia through a path of flowers, sand and stone. They passed a few couples who were in their own world, not noticing the man and running after the woman who was apparently upset.

"Liv," Elliot cried out to her, to remind her that he was still there, "Are you going to take me on a tour of this entire resort or did you actually want to talk?" Elliot kept following her until the came to a fountain in between the open common area. The ocean was in sight and Olivia turned on Elliot. Olivia just stood there as if trying to figure out what to say.

"This is not a coincidence," Olivia's voice was like an awakening in him, everything he used to feel was coming back stronger then ever, "You planned this whole thing didn't you?" Olivia actually had a crazed smile on her lips, "You… somehow got to my soon to be dead new partner and orchestrated this entire thing!"

"You weren't supposed to find out like this," Elliot responded, "Olivia I had to… do something like this to… well…."

"Are you trying to tell me that you don't contact me for God knows how long, without one simple email or call and then you contact Nick just to cook up this?!" Olivia threw her hands at the fountain and then at the ocean, "You had to get this elaborate?"

"Yes," Elliot answered simply, "Yes, I had to go about this the right way and I figured that in Paradise you might not kill me immediately," He waited for Olivia's explosion but instead she just gaped at him, "Liv?"

"Just for the record, I am furious about this," Olivia sounded sincere but approached him, "Furious Elliot Stabler," Then she reached over to pull him into a hug, her body sliding against his. Elliot wrapped his arms around her, taking her in. He got lost in the proximity of her body so when she pulled away it was like being woken up from a wonderful dream, "Furious," Olivia said this in a whisper, her lips glossed, ready to be kissed but she let him go. Elliot stared after her, feeling like something had been thrown in his face, only to be taken back.

"So… that went well," Nick's voice brought Elliot out of his mindset. There was no possible way that Elliot had it in him to argue. So he just kept his eyes on Olivia's figure that eventually took a turn and was now gone.

"You might want to avoid her, let her cool off… ya know?" Elliot sighed to Nick who looked uncomfortable. Like he did not know what to say so he did not say anything at all. There was a cell phone ring and Nick looked down at his Smart Phone.

"Yeah… I don't think that is going to work. She wants to see me," Nick pocketed his phone and looked at Elliot, "Well… this is a mess isn't it?"

"Right now it is… but she will come around." Elliot shut his eyes, remembering how Olivia had felt in his arms.

"Still on for tonight?" Nick asked him and Elliot had to smile, "I mean… might as well keep at it huh?"

"Well, it's not like she can run… this _is _an Island after all," Elliot shrugged, turning to face Nick.

"Right…" Nick made a face at Elliot before heading off to face his doom.

SVU SVU SVU

"Answer your phone dammit," Olivia said to Amanda whose phone seemed to be off. It was the afternoon and Olivia was waiting for Nick on the edge of the sand. Her feet being covered with cool salt water. A million things ran though her mind, how was Elliot here and what did it mean? Was this just his friendly way of saying Hello or was it more then that? Just hours ago Olivia was thinking about how shitty it was to have to spend this vacation alone. That she would be spending moonlit walks and drinks with Nick Amaro, possibly another man she might run into. Throwing Elliot Stabler into the mix of things was enough to cause her head to explode.

"This was his idea," Nick said above the ocean breeze, he shadowed Olivia s he stood behind her, "I wanted to tell you but… he sworn me to secrecy."

"I KNEW I saw you two together, I knew it." Olivia kept her eyes on the wavering ocean, "And now I can't exactly run away from him can I? Since we are on an Island, a romantic and beautiful Island and I cannot get away from him."

"Give the guy a break," Nick suggested, "I know you're upset with him for… well doing what he did."

"I cannot believe you helped him," Olivia snorted, "I cannot believe you have been pretending all of this time…"

"Pretending? Pretending what?" Nick all of the sudden sound defensive, "Pretending what Olivia?"

"You acting like you actually want to be on this vacation with me," Olivia was aware that she was over reacting but felt well within her right, "Just… go find another suite to stay in. Or I will, I don't want to see you." Olivia hated what she was saying to Nick, since he had been caught in the hands of Elliot Stabler. But she had to stand her ground, she had to spend time alone to think about all of this.

"Olivia, don't talk like that," Nick sounded like she had just told him she was moving away and never returning, "It was not an act, I really do want to be here with you."

"Just stop please," Olivia almost pleaded to him.

"No," Nick forced out, "You and I will work this out, come on… let me take you on a nice walk and then dinner. Come on Liv, don't shut me out here."

"Shouldn't you be out meeting women?" Olivia turned the conversation in another direction, "I mean, did you come to this place just to play a part in Elliot's plan or were you going to mingle like a normal person?" Olivia still did not look at him.

"I'm here with _you_ Olivia,"

"No, no, no and no! Nick, I know you want this to be a good vacation so go and meet someone. Let loose, because Elliot won't let you keep me for as long as you think," This was out of Olivia's mouth before she could think about it. Nick did not say anything as Olivia pushed herself up from the sand and shook her bikini out a little.

"Fine, I'll go mingle," Nick threw his arms up, "I'll go get shit faced and have unprotected orgies with College girls," This declaration made Olivia falter.

"Not in our bed," Olivia's recent made her smirk before turning back toward their part of the resort.

"Damn him for the one bedroom," Nick scoffed, "Damn Stabler all to hell."

THERE YA GO. Not that bad of a cliffy right? I have more in store for you guys. I wonder if you can figure it out…


	8. I know who I want to take me home

AN: Ooooh… no. I own nothing. Go check out my new video of Nick and Olivia over at JuniperBRZE on Youtube. Yes, I am multi talented.

.

"What are you doing?" Olivia's hand shot out as Nick was about to shut the bathroom door.

"Um… taking a shower…" Nick said from the other side of the half opened door, "Getting ready to go seduce some older women, maybe college ones. Perhaps a mix," Nick spoke in a heavy tone of sarcasm. Olivia threw her head in, her hair a mess of ocean wet hair, "Can I help you?" Nick narrowed his eyes at her, "Do you plan on standing there the entire time I shower or what?"

"Well I need to use the shower as well," Olivia did not budge, her skin already tanned from the sun that day. Nick just stood there, towel in his hand and shampoo in the other.

"Well I had no idea that we were this far in our friendship to-"Nick began to shoot off another smart as remark but he was hit in the nose with a yellow loofa.

"You are pushing your luck Nick," Olivia finally opened the door entirely and Nick dropped his shower things. Honestly, was Olivia Benson about to throw down for a shower?

"I'm sorry; I know that was out of line but…" Nick paused as he took in the vision of Olivia in her swimsuit. Her skin was sticky with sand and water, "Gee, Olivia whatever was I thinking? Would you like to use the shower before me? Even though I am a man who will only take a few minutes where as for you, being the stunning woman," Nick watched Olivia roll her eyes at his shot in compliment, "that you are. You would need more time to enjoy the cleansing experience of your shower," The air went thick as Olivia stared at Nick.

"Auditioning for a Caress commercial?"

"Come on Olivia, just five minutes and then this place is yours," Nick had a stare down with her. They both knew that the argument had nothing to do with the four jet glass shower waiting to be used. The shower was just being made the subject; Olivia finally looked away, her shoulders falling.

"Of course you can have it first…" There was something in her voice and how she walked away that pulled Nick away from the bathroom. Half dressed; Nick walked up behind Olivia as she sat down on the loveseat and hugged a pillow.

"I don't want to fight with you," Nick kept his voice calm and sincere. Olivia did not turn to look at him but she sighed and kept the pillow in her arms.

"I don't want to fight with you either Nick but this is all so… sudden. Elliot being here threw me for a loop and then realizing that you were in on it," She scowled.

"Only because he approached me Liv," Nick hurried to the chair that was in front of her; Olivia sat up so she kept her distance, "He told me that he wanted to make things up to you. Make everything right, who was I to stop something that could make you happy?" Nick watched Olivia as she took his words in. Whatever wall she had put up was slowly falling, "Give him a chance… "

"It's more complicated than that," Olivia said in above a whisper, "You have no idea Nick," She finally touched his eyes with her own and he saw something in them. The air changed and Nick became self conscious, "You should take your shower. Get ready for those sexy coeds," Her smile was faint but slightly sad.

"I'll be out in five," Nick touched her shoulder, glad to be able to wash away the day. He hoped that it would be a good night; however he was not sure about who on earth he would meet. Nick decided to not worry about it, as he stripped entirely for the shower.

SVU SVU SVU

The sun was close to setting when Olivia put the finishing touches on her outfit. It was a simple white halter with a flowing yellow sheer skirt that ran just below the knee on the right side but rose on the left. A white flower was clipped into her pulled up tresses and she wore sandals that were elegant but comfortable. Olivia always looked like she was meant for a brochure of any kind; she went into the living area where Nick was flipping through channels on their television.

"Really? TV?" Olivia announced her presence and Nick turned to take notice, "We are in a beautiful paradise and you want to find sports games?"

"Liv… I know I look perfect but I am a man after all. Which may I say that you look breath taking?" Nick flicked the TV off and stood up, "Shall we?" Olivia loved how Nick never over reacted to her. She saw how much he appreciated how beautiful she was. It made Olivia feel better at the same time as confused.

"Uh," Olivia froze at the glass door as Nick was about to open it, she had hooked her hand on his arm. Now it retracted and she was feeling faint.

"Oh no… what's wrong Liv?" Nick took his hand off of the handle for the door, "You ok?"

"What is going to happen tonight?" It sounded more like Olivia had asked herself and she felt Nick thinking with her, "I mean… we go out and meet people tonight. When I say people for me, I mean Elliot since I know you two still have a plan. Then what? I mean…are you going to bring a woman back here? Or go to her place? Am I going to… spend the night with Elliot? Oh GOD," Olivia felt sick from anxiety. It was all too much for her and she saw Nick approach her.

"Sit down," His hands were on hers immediately and he led her to the loveseat, "Liv, if this is really that hard for you right now, we don't have to go out tonight." Nick's words made Olivia feel like she was no longer spinning everywhere. A few seconds ago she wanted to throw up or faint from panic. Having Nick remind her that she had the choice to go out or stay in, gave her a sense of tiny control.

"But Elliot-"Olivia started.

"He'll understand," Nick insisted.

"What about your hook ups?" Olivia felt guilty and she was relieved to see Nick crack an amused smile, his hand touching her cheek.

"Well those women in line are just going to have to wait," Nick took Olivia's hand bag from her and set it on the counter in the kitchen nook, "Look, we can order in, pop in a DVD and just relax."

"You paint a beautiful picture but then there is the fact that Elliot… well…" Olivia choked on what she was trying to say.

"He will understand," Nick reminded her but she felt bad all the same. Nick got on the phone and called for room service as she stood up to look out over the water, at the sun set. It was casting orange shadows over the ocean and she had to smile despite how she was feeling. Olivia listened to Nick order pasta dishes that had shrimp in them, she listened to him hang up. Then he was dialing someone else and she shot over to him.

"Let me," Olivia held her hand out, knowing that Nick was calling Elliot to let him know about the change in plans. Nick hesitantly surrendered the phone and Olivia listened to it ring.

"Yeah." Elliot answered, his voice sending involuntary shivers up Olivia's spine, "Hello?"

"El," Olivia squeaked, then cleared her throat before trying again, "Hey."

"Liv, hi," Elliot sounded pleasantly surprised, "You ok?" The concern in his voice reminded Olivia of one of the many reasons on why she missed him.

"Um… I wanted to let you know that I am staying in tonight… just in case you were going to look for me tonight at the pool, I'm feeling a bit… blah," Olivia ignored Nick's reaction of rolling his eyes at her excuse. It was true though, it was not like she was lying.

"Oh," Elliot sounded disappointed, "Well, do you need anything? Anything at all Liv?" Elliot's voice was making her want to go out but then she felt sick again.

"I think I will be OK," Olivia bit her lip.

"Is Nick going to take care of you?" How the hell was Olivia Benson supposed to answer that one? She did not feel like she needed anyone to take care of her, never had… never would.

"I can take care of myself El,"

"It doesn't mean you have to," How Elliot said this caused Olivia's heart to stop for a second. "Get some rest Liv…" Elliot hung up and Olivia groaned.

"Well that sounded like it went horrible," Nick set his phone on the counter again and Olivia sighed, "You wanna go watch the sunset while we are waiting for our food?" He asked her, taking her mind off of things.

"I think I can swing that one," And Olivia followed Nick outside to watch the sun go down into the water. Elliot linger on the back of her mind the entire time.

SVU SVU SVU

"We have nothing available Miss, whoever told you this was misinformed." The woman at the front desk did not look at Amanda Rollins as the southern bell stood there with a suitcase in hand. On a whim she had decided to book a flight to The Bahamas for the sake of being in the loop. Like hell she was going to stand in a stuffy office while her co-workers were off getting into trouble.

"Well what is their name so I can complain?" Amanda scoffed, "Look you have to have something available, anything…"

"We do have something, but I doubt you will want it," The woman sounded snotty and Amanda slammed her purse on the counter.

"I'll take it,"

"But-"

"I don't care if it is the size of a water closet, I want to stay here at your fine establishment," Amanda took out her credit card and threw it at the women, "I would like to get your name though…"

"If you insist,' the woman sniffed as she ran the card, "Honey moon deluxe plus guests Bungalow all yours… Four bedrooms should be enough I hope?"

"Good, I like space," Amanda took her key and made sure to turn away before making a sour face, "Dammit."

AHAHAHA/ Who knew… who showed up. Oh this story is fun. Don't forget to go to my YOUTUBE channel JuniperBRZE to watch my video on how Nick Amaro reacts to Olivia being with Cassidy… priceless! N/O E/O… fml


End file.
